Pokemon ABC's
by Christy C
Summary: Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping, Contestshipping, Festivalshipping, Senirasushipping, Mosshipping Mossshipping Misty, Brock, Ash, Drew, May, Harley, Solidad, Dawn, Paul, Roark, Gardenia, Volkner, Candice or Candace. All fluffy/romantic. Alphabet Challenge.
1. A is for Ambipom

**Disclaimer: I don't own the pokemon, or characters.**

**A is for Ambipom**

It was near sunset and getting a little chilly. Dawn was practicing appeals with her Ambipom when a voice went out, "Weak. Again." She followed the voice with her Ambipom following her. It was Paul, he was pushing his pokemon.

"Paul! Toterra is doing great! Don't push him!" Dawn yelled angrily.

Paul stopped a sigh, "What do you want Troublesome?" Paul growled.

"I want you to first, CALL ME BY MY NAME! DAWN! _And _second, STOP PUSHING YOUR POKEMON!" Dawn yelled at him. As they got into and argument with Dawn about to attack him, their pokemon were chatting.

_"Dawn like likes your trainer." _Ambipom giggled. Toterra rolled his eyes at her childish actions.

_"Paul is stubborn but likes her too."_ he relented.

_"Oh!! We need to make a plan to get them together!" _Ambipom all but squealed.

_"Paul would kill me, than attempt to kill you, if your trainer allowed it." _Toterra pointed out.

_"Nooo! They would be so happy they were together, they would thank us!"_Ambipom argued.

_"Then you can do it yourself, I'm not getting in trouble." _Toterra mumbled.

_"Fine! I will!"_Ambipom said childishly. They both turned at a sound of commotion to see Brock and Ash had arrived and were dragging a livid Dawn away from a smirking Paul. _"I will get them together!"_Ambipom promised, skipping after her trainer. Toterra again rolled his eyes.

________________________________________________________________

Ash and Paul were battling, Dawn was watching with Ambipom and Piplup out of their pokeballs, while Brock was the referee. Ash lost again.

"Weak again, Loser." Paul taunted, smirking.

"That's not nice!" Dawn called and stomped over to stand in front of him with her hands on her hips. Ambipom followed, grinning cheekily. Toterra was giving Ambipom a disapproving glance from behind Paul. Brock noticed this and looked between Ambipom and Toterra, than between Paul and Dawn. Ambipom ignored him. She stood beside both Dawn and Paul than put one of her tail hands against each of their backs and pushed. They flew towards each other and their lips met. Both their eyes widened, but shut in the same instant. Dawn wrapping her hands around Paul's neck and Paul his hands around her waist. Ash and Brock's mouths dropped open, along with Piplup, Pikachu, and Toterra's.

Ambipom just backed away and skipped toward Toterra, _"Told you!"_ she goaded. Dawn and Paul broke away, looked at each other, jumped away from each other.

"AMBIPOM!" Dawn yelled, blushing furiously. Ambipom's smile was wiped off her face.

_"Told you!" _Toterra bragged. She shot him a glare.

"Can you not even control your pokemon!?" Paul yelled trying to hide the blush spreading across his cheeks.

"I can so! Ambipom usually doesn't do something like that!" She defended.

Brock broke out of his shock, "Well we will leave you two to talk.."and literally dragged Ash away. Both the trainer and the coordinator looked in opposite directions.

"Why..." Dawn started, but swallowed but started again, "Why did you kiss back?" she asked afraid of the anwser. Paul mumbled something.

"What?" she asked.

"IloveyouDawn." he said louder, but quicker. Dawn still understood and flung her arms around his neck.

"I love you too." she said and they kissed again.

_"See."_Ambipom smiled smugly. Toterra just grumbled in defeat.


	2. B is for Baseball

**B- Baseball**

Drew was watching baseball in the pokemon center. "Yes!" he cheered as his team got the other team out.

"Drew?" A voice asked. "Shut up. I'm watching baseball!" he yelled.

"Well..Sorry! Gosh! I try and great my old rival, but noooo Baseball is more important...." the voice ranted. Drew growled in annoyance, considering he couldn't concentrate. Drew swung his head around to look at the owner of the voice, May.

"Hello May! There! Now shut up!" and he swung his head back around towards the TV. May stomped over to stand in front of the TV, putting her hands on her hips.

Drew twitched, "Move." he demanded.

"Make me!" May challenged. He stood up grabbed her waist, lifted her over his shoulder and stood, watching the game, ignoring May's threats and the pounding on his back.

"Yes!" Drew cheered as his team won the game. He put May down on the couch behind him and smirked,"Hello May." he said challenging.

"What makes you think you can just lift-" she was cut off as a rose was shoved in front of her face.

"Baseball is important." was all he said and walked off. May stomped over to the video-phone thingy **(Sorry I forgot the name.) **She called her home, a picture of her family, Ash, Brock, Misty, Dawn and Paul showed up. Her eyes widened.

"Hello May!" they all chorused.

"Hi! Why are you all at my house?" she asked, she was smiling now though.

"We came to say goodbye, but you had already left for the new region." Misty explained.

"Oh..I'm sorry.."May said, her smile drooping to a frown.

"It's okay, why did you call?" Brock asked. At the reminder May got red and mad, she glared murderously at the rose in her hand. The others snickered when they realized that Drew did something again.

"What is with guys and baseball! I mean-" she was cut off.

"I said baseball was important!" a voice called to her left.

She turned to glare, "Shut up! I wasn't asking you!" The people on the screen shared smirks.

"So? My opinion is the one that matters." Drew smirked and flipped his hair.

May turned an odd shade of purple, than she exploded, "How dare you! You big fat---" before she could continue Drew laughed, threw a rose at her and walked away. She caught it on instinct and sighed. She pouted and turned back to the video.

"What happened with Drew and Baseball?" Max asked knowingly. She told them what happened and they were trying to hold in their giggles.

"How did he manage to hold you over his shoulder for 45 minutes straight?" Dawn asked giggling.

May scowled, and angrily stated, "I don't know! And you guys! it's not funny!" The sentence changed to a whine at the end though.

Caroline managed to control her giggles for her daughter's sake, "It's okay hon. I don't know what to tell you, try to tolerate him."

"Which boy-toy do you have to tolerate hun?" a very annoying voice said over her shoulder.

She screamed in surprise, than yelled, "Harley! Don't do that!" Drew came at May's scream and saw Harley.

He scowled, "What are you doing here?" he nearly growled.

"OOOOHHH! DREWSY!" Harley squealed, at that May bust out laughing.

"You and May having problems in your relationship?" he asked. This stopped May's laughter abruptly.

"We aren't in a relationship!" they both said at the same time.

"Oh! Than you two need to admit your feelings for each other!" Harley sang. Both Drew and May's faces turned red.

"I don't like him/her!" they both yelled and pointed at the other.

Harley smirked, "Well kiddies you can say that, but your faces say different!" Harley sung. The people on the video-phone laughed.

May scowled and growled, "Goodbye!" and hit the a button. Harley was already skipping off. Drew was scowling too.

"Stupid Harley..."they both muttered, looked at each other and laughed.

Drew said, "Whoops, looks like I gave you two roses today."

May smiled slyly, "So these weren't for Beautifly?"

Drew grew red and stuttered, "Well...I mean...you see..."

May smiled brightly, "That's all the conformation I needed." She gave him a kiss, before she could stop her self, "I love you Drew." she whispered. She looked down, so she didn't see Drew smile so big it looked like it would crack his face in half. She started to turn around, but Drew grabbed her wrist.

"Love you too May." he whispered and kissed her. They were oblivious to the fact that May hadn't turned off the video phone correctly, but had hit mute. And if it wasn't muted they would have heard various squeals from the girls and snickers from the guys.


	3. C is for Calm before the Storm

**C is for Calm before the Storm**

Solidad had just checked into the pokemon center, and she was now headed to the cafeteria area. She got her food and headed for the various tables and chairs.

Only to be called, "SOLIDAD! HUN! OVER HERE!" Oh my gosh... Everyone was looking at the purple haired man, waving eratically at her.

She quickly made her way to his table and hissed, "Shh! Harley!" She sat down. As she got closer she noticed he wasn't wearing his regular attire. He had a light green long sleeved t-shirt with a dark green vest over it and black jeans. He also had his hair down without the odd cap. He actually looked cute....WOAH! SOLIDAD! Ignore that you just thought that..

"Hey! I haven't seen you in forever!" Harley said.

"Yeah. I know." she replied. Harley looked at her oddly. And sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked. It was rare to see Harley sad.

"Nothing...you know what you remind me of the calm before the storm.....I want to see the storm you make when you finally let your emotions out..." he explained. Solidad was shell-shocked.

"I-i never thought of my calmness as me hiding my emotions..." she mumbled mainly to herself, but Harley heard.

"It's not that your hiding your emotions, It's just you're kind and you don't want to put your burdens on anyone else." he explained his reasoning.

She looked at him, "Well, I don't want to be a burden..." she defended.

"You wouldn't you have friends and admirers who love you alot...They wouldn't mind if you let your troubles go." Harley told her. "I wouldn't mind if you did." he added.

Solidad looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I d-don't think I want to b-burden y-you..." she was close to crying. Harey saw this and took their trays and threw them out and led her to his room. As soon as he got in, he held her close as she sobbed and explained her problems to him, ranging from not knowing her parents to how one of her pokemon wasn't listening to her. Harley comforted her well.

She sniffled," Thank you..." She leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips. His eyes widened and when she leaned down so did hers.

"I-i'm s-sorry!" she stuttered and ran towards the door. Harley's legs were faster, so he caught her wrist before she reached the door, spun her around and kissed her. She tangled her hands in his hair and Harley pulled her close by the waist.

When they stopped for air it was Harley's turn to stutter, "I-i don't know w-what--"

Solidad cut him off with a small smile saying, "I think I'm falling in love with the Harley other people don't know, today."

Harley eyes widened and than he smiled too, "And I'm falling in love with the stormy Solidad." he laughed lightly and they kissed again.

**Wow....I personally think this sucks. :((**


	4. D is for Date

**D is for Date**

Dawn was walking around Vielstone. Her, Ash, and Brock had split up a few years ago. She was 15 now. As she was walking, she literally ran into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she said helping the purple haired man up.

"Troublesome?" the person asked. Dawn's mouth dropped open as she took a closer look at the man. It was Paul!

"Paul!" she squealed. She hugged him. He may not have been the nicest, but it was still good to see him again.

"Perfect." he said. She looked at him funny. "Your going on a date with me tonight." he said simply.

Her mouth dropped open again, "What?!" she yelled.

Paul sighed, "My brother, Reggie is very pushy about me getting a girlfriend and has this breeder's party thing and is insistent I get a date for it." he explained. "So will you go with me?" he asked.

"As what?" she asked suspicous.

Paul sighed again,"My date..." he looked down.

"Your real date or pretend one to get you out of trouble with Reggie?" Dawn asked again.

"My real one..." he mumbled.

She smiled, "I'd love too! Will I need a dress?" she replied.

"Yes. I'll buy you one. Come on." Paul said walking away. Dawn skipped happily behind him. After shopping for a while they finally found a dress. **(Dress On Profile) **"Okay...I'll see you at 6." Paul said and gave her peck on the cheek. She held her cheek as he walked away. When he was gone she hurried to her home and got ready because it was 4 than. She curled her hair and put on a silver locket her mother gave her **(Locket On Profile)** and put on her dress. She put on some light blue eye shadow, and some shiny gloss. At around 5:30 her doorbell rang. She nearly jumped, he was early! She opened the door and there was Ash, Brock, Misty, May, and Drew. They gaped at each other.

Misty smirked, "Well we were going to invite you to a Breeder's Ball, but it looks like you already have a date with someone to go somewhere." she said. May squealed. May, Dawn, and Misty hugged each other.

Dawn let them in the house and said, "I have a date to the ball." she blushed. "Oh My GOSH!" Misty and May were freaking out.

"Do I have to beat him up?" Drew asked. Dawn had met Drew and they had a brother/sister relationship.

"NO!" Dawn squealed. They laughed.

Ash called, "HOLY COW! I think your date is here and he brought a limo!" Ash yelled. Dawn's mouth dropped open as the doorbell rang repeatdly. She opened it and standing their was Reggie bouncing. He tackled her into a hug.

"Hello Reggie..." she said. She patted his back, staring at him weirdly.

"REGGIE GET BACK IN THE LIMO!" Paul yelled coming up behind him. Reggie chose to ignore him.

"OH! Look Ash and his friends are coming too! You can come in our limo!" he added. Paul pinched the bridge of his nose.

"REGGIE! GET YOUR BUTT IN THIS LIMO THIS INSTANT! IT ISN'T YOUR DATE!" a feminine voice yelled.

Reggie looked crest-fallen at the limo, "Coming Maylene..." he dragged his feet back to the limo. Paul smirked as he passed.

"Give her the corsage Paul!" Reggie nudged him forward.**(Corsage on Profile)**

Paul rolled his eyes, "Here you go Troublesome." he started walking over.

"You have to put it on her wrist!" Reggie said.

Paul rolled his eyes, "Really? I thought you put it on her head!" Paul said sarcasticlly. Reggie frowned when Maylene yelled at him again. Paul strapped it around her wrist. Dawn's friends who were frozen from Paul being her date, thawed out.

"YOUR PAUL"S DATE?!" Ash yelled at the same time Misty and May awwed at the corsage.

Paul snickered, "Nooo, not at all! I'm just the one who is bringing her to the ball, to meet her date."

"Oh! Okay!" Ash exclaimed.

Paul frowned, "My sarcasm is wasted on you." he said. He led them to the limo. They all got in to listen to Reggie talking a mile a minute. When they got to the ball the couples started to dance and to Dawn's suprise Paul asked her to dance, just as a tango-like song came on. **(Valentine's Dance Tango By- The Twins) **They were dancing up a storm, they didn't noticed the audience they had. Paul dipped her to finish the song. The audience applauded. Paul and Dawn both blushed.

"Want to get some air?" Paul asked. Dawn nodded. They made their way over to a balcony.

They stood looking at the view of Vielstone they had until Dawn spoke, "I'm having a really great time... This is my first date.......wow..I really wish I hadn't just said that.."Dawn blushed.

Paul laughed gently, "It's okay....this is my first date too." he comforted. She shivered and hoped he hadn't saw. He didn't say anything so Dawn figured he didn't. She was wrong, she felt something wrap around her shoulders, his jacket.

"Oh! Paul you didn't--"she objected, but Paul cut her off, "I know but I wanted too."

Dawn smiled, "Thanks." He nodded. That stood there for a few more moments. Dawn leaned into Paul and he put an arm around her. She leaned up and pecked him on the lips, he pulled her closer and turned the peck into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck to get even closer. They broke away and smiled.

"That was a good first date and first kiss." Dawn said. Paul just nodded. And the 6 people who were watching them smiled at one another. **(Ash, Brock, Misty, May, Drew,and Reggie)**


	5. E is for Ever

**E is for Ever**

"You don't ever visit me!" Misty whined into the phone. She gripped the phone tightly in annoyance.

"I know." Ash sighed back.

"I haven't seen you since our journey together." Misty complained.

"That's why I'm calling, I'm coming to the gym to visit you." He said. Misty nearly dropped the phone, even with her tight grip on it.

"You are? When?" she asked excitedly.

"Yup! I'll be there in a week! Bye Mist!" Ash said.

"Bye! See ya in a week!" she yelled excitedly again. She was in her room so she slid down the banister of the stairs, making a whooping noise with her arms in the air the whole way down and into the kitchen where her sisters were. "You'll never guess what happened!" she yelled.

"Whatever it is, you seem excited." her oldest sister, Katrina stated, taking a sip of her drink and raising an eyebrow.

"Ash is coming for a visit!" Misty yelled, jumping up and down.

"Oh! The boy you like? And who likes you?" her youngest sister, Mary teased.

"Yes him, but we don't like each other!" she said. Just because when she had left Ash they had called each other every week, doesn't mean she liked him! "He'll be here in a week." she stated and headed to the gym.

______________________________________________________________________________

A week had passed slowly for both Misty and for Ash. Now it was time for them to see each other again. She was waiting for him to get to her house, pacing in her living room. Her sisters' eyes followed her. Then the doorbell rang and Misty ran to it. Ash was here. She literally jumped into his arms and hugged him. He buried his face in her hair, which she was wearing down and had grown.

"I missed you Mist." he whispered to her.

"I missed you too Ash." she whispered back. He set her down and they broke the hug.

"Hey!" Ash called to Misty's sisters.

A chorus of "Hey Ash!" came back.

"Nice to finally meet you." Katrina said. "The boy who is always calling Misty." she added. Misty blushed and Ash grinned sheepishly.

"Hey! Let's go check out this lake I saw on the way here!" Ash said to Misty. Misty nodded. They headed to the lake and sat by the edge of the water. "Mist...." Ash started, "I... really really missed you... I don't want to leave you again... I...I love you..." he said looking at the water instead of her. Misty was shocked, but she realized happy.

"Ash...I love you too." she said quietly. Ash's head snapped up and looked at her. Misty leaned towards him and kissed him. He pulled her closer and she ran her hands through his hair.

"Will you travel with me again Misty?" Ash asked when they broke apart. Her reply was, "Yes, I won't leave you. Ever."


	6. F is for Father

**F is for Father****-this one is a little sad, it's a song fic. I don't own the song, I Miss You by Miley Cyrus.**

Tears came from Dawn's eyes. She had told Brock and Ash she had to be alone today. It was the day of the crash her Dad was in. She always spent the day in their field with the guitar he gave her.** (Guitar on Profile)** She started strumming it and sang a little, but changed her mind and sang a song she had made the previous year.

_Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms  
_A purple haired boy stood at the edge of the trees watching her sing._  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me  
_He was surprised when tears came down her face harder._  
[CHORUS:]  
i miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
my heart wont let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you  
_He felt a pang in his heart, seeing the usually so happy-go-lucky girl, so sad..._  
You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast  
_A single tear came down his cheek, but he swiped it away quickly, suprised and stared at it._  
[CHORUS]  
_He felt the need to go out and comfort her._  
I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me  
_He watched the teardrops fall on her guitar._  
[CHORUS x2]  
_He started to walk towards her.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Yeah! Go away Paul! I don't need you being mean today!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry Dawn." he said quietly.

"You said my name?!" Dawn squeaked.

He looked up and gave her a smile, "Figured you needed a pick-me-up." he said. She stood up, hugged him, and sobbed into him. He sat down and rubbed her back. They stayed like that for awhile.

Brock and Ash had come to get Dawn at sunset, but they had seen her sobbing into Paul and Paul looked up at them and mouthed, "Go. I'll tell you two later."

She looked up at him and said, "Thank you..." and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Your welcome Dawn....I do care about you, believe it or not." he said. Dawn gave him a watery smile.

"I care about you too." she said and tried to kiss him deeply, but he pulled away. Dawn looked down,

"Oh.."she murmured.

"Dawn, no. It's not that I don't like you that way, I don't want your feelings about your father to get in the way. I don't want you to regret kissing me, and give me hope for no reason." he smiled sadly.

Dawn smiled up at him and said, "I am in complete control of my emotions Paul. And I want to kiss you." she insisted. Paul looked at her uncertain. Dawn leaned up and kissed him. This time he didn't pull away, but kissed her back.

When they broke apart, the wind blew and sounded as if someone had say, _"That's my girl...." _


	7. G is for Gingerbread

**G is for Gingerbread**

May's mother, Caroline was having a Christmas party. She had told Max and May to invite their friends so she could meet them. May invited, Ash, Misty, Brock, Dawn, Paul, Drew, Harley, and Solidad. Max had invited some other people too. Everyone was sitting around a fireplace drinking tea and hot chocolate. Harley decided to ask, "May, where is your boy-toy?"

Causing May's father to ask, "boy? who is he?"

"I have no clue who Harley's talking about... who are you talking about?" she asked Harley.

"Well Drewsy of course!" he stated. May rolled her eyes, but a light blush covered her cheeks.

"He's not a 'boy toy'." she said, using air quotes around boy toy. The doorbell rang.

Max jumped up,"I'll get it!" he grinned and ran out of the room. When he came back Drew was following him.

"Hey." Drew said and flicked his hair, leaning against the threshold.

"Well hello! I'm Caroline, May and Max's mom, and this is their father, Norman!" Caroline said, dragging Drew into the room and pushing him next to May and onto the couch. Drew looked at May silently asking what was wrong with her mom and May shrugged. A ding went off in the kitchen and Caroline ran off to get it.

"What took you so long to get here?" Solidad asked.

Drew smirked, "Nothing." Solidad looked at him weird. Just then Caroline came back into the room with 2 plates piled high with gingerbread cookies. Ash and May's faces brightened as they dug in. Everyone stared at them shocked. May stopped first, while Ash just continued.

"Think you ate enough?" Drew asked. May nodded happily. The others had only had a few, leaving the rest for Ash to eat. "I wonder how you don't get fat." Drew said.

May turned to him, "What?!" she yelled.

Drew smirked, "I said, it's a mystery how you aren't fat with all you eat. Having difficulties comprehending?" he asked.

May turned red with anger. "You big, mean---" She was shut up when a crimson rose was pushed under her nose.

She was quiet, but grumbled, "That won't work every time..." than she said louder, "Where do you get all these roses!?" she asked.

Drew smirked, "Curisoity killed the Skitty May. " he said. May rolled her eyes.

"Do you two do that a lot?" Caroline asked, curious.

"Drew giving her roses, yes. Them arguing, yes." Max said, causing both Drew and May to roll their eyes at him.

"Look! It's snowing!" Dawn cried.

"Let's have a snowball fight!" Ash said. Paul and Brock nodded. Everyone got their coats on and went outside.

Paul, Ash, Brock, Norman and Max started a snowball fight. While Misty and Dawn made snow angels. Drew and May were just watching and talking.

"Hey, you want to go for a walk?" Drew suddenly asked. May nodded. They headed to a local park. They just silently walked across the now snow-ridden fields, Drew grabbed her hand. May smiled shyly at him, he smiled back. They continued to walk, until Drew pulled her hand to make her stop.

When May stopped, he explained, "The reason I was late was because I had stopped to get something for you."

"Oh! You shouldn't have!" May cried.

"You don't even know what it is!" Drew laughed. He pulled out of his pocket, a red silk bag.

"Oh! It's beautiful!" May yelled. Drew laughed.

"What?" she asked pouting. He opened the bag and pulled out a locket with a rose on it. May gasped and she had tears in her eyes.

"Like it?" Drew whispered smiling. May nodded, mouth still open.

"P-put it on me." she whispered. He smiled and wrapped it around her neck. She smiled down at it and a tear slid down her cheek. He wiped it away.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried. "Do you not like it? I can take it back and get you something new," he offered.

"No!" May said horrified. Drew laughed softly.

"Then what is it?" he asked, serious again.

"Why did you give this to me?" she asked frowning and looking up at her.

"W-well...you-see...." he took a deep breath, "I love you May. I was an idiot, I fell in love with my rival, who was never going to love me back." He said and looked down.

"Well, Drew, guess what happened to me." she said.

He looked up and had sadness in his eyes, but answered anyway, "What?"

"I met a guy, his name was Drew, he was a real arrogant jerk, but I fell in love with him any how." she whispered. His head snapped up so fast, she wouldn't be surprised if he got whiplash.

He was smiling and he said, "Really?!" She smiled and her anwser was to lean up and kissed him.

When they broke he licked his lips and said, "You taste like gingerbread." She giggled and pulled him down to kiss her again.

_______________________________________________________________

"Hey! Where did May and Drew go?" Dawn asked. Solidad and Harley walked back into the yard, both smiling brightly.

"What's got you two so happy?" Ash asked.

"May and Drew! THE KIDDIES ARE SO CUTE!" Harley squealed.

"What! What!" Caroline asked excitedly.

"Drew gave May a locket and they confessed they're love for each other!" Solidad replied.

"AWWWWW!!!" all the girls cooed.

"Finally!" Brock stated. The others laughed and nodded in agreement. Drew and May came back than Drew a scowl on his face and snow in his hair and May attempting to cover her giggles. The girls eyes all went to May's neck and the awwed at the locket. May realized what they were looking at and both May and Drew blushed.


	8. H is for Happy Birthday

**H is for Happy Birthday **

Ash sat in a pokemon center, deep in thought. Misty's birthday was in a week...He missed her....He was in love with her....He was in Sinnoh! He jumped up and ran to tell Brock and Dawn his decision to go to Misty's.

Dawn swooned at the thought of love and Brock smirked and said, "Finally." Pikachu decided to stay with Brock and Dawn.

_______________________________________________________________

"Happy Birthday!" all of Misty's sisters cried. Misty laughed half-heartily.

Her eldest sister noticed this, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I miss Ash..." she whispered. All her sisters were saddened. They knew how Misty was in love with Ash. One of her sisters hugged her as she started to sob. Misty eventually calmed down.

"Why don't you open your presents?" one asked. Misty nodded. The first was a pokedex, the second was a knapsack, the third a pokewatch, the fourth a cell phone, and finally the fifth a ticket to Sinnoh. Misty had tears filling in her eyes again when she looked at her sisters.

"Does this mean...." she trailed off as her sisters nodded.

"We can take care of the gym." they explained.

"Thank You!" Misty said ecstatically, just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" one of Misty's sisters said.

A few moments later she came running back in, smiling widely, "You have a visitor Misty!" she shouted happily. Misty looked at her weird.

A voice rang out, "Happy Birthday Mist!" just as Ash came into view. Misty's mouth dropped open.

"Ash...." she whispered and flung herself into a hug. Her sisters smiled and quietly left the room. Before she could say anything Ash kissed her. Misty's eyes widened, but after a few moments she shut them and kissed back.

When they broke Ash said, "I'm sorry if I ruin your birthday, but I love you Misty."

"You just made it much better, I love you too." she replied.

They kissed again and she said, "I hope you don't mind, my sisters gave me a ticket to Sinnoh, and I want to travel with you and Brock and Dawn."

Ash smiled, "Of Course! I would love that!" he parochially yelled, than he thought it over, "Only if you come as my girlfriend." he added. She nodded. Her sisters squealed letting them know they were watching, causing Ash and Misty to blush when the sisters all hugged Misty and Ash.


	9. I is for Interest in You

**I is for Interest in You**

"I'm 20 now and Drew is 21. I have won 3 ribbon cups and he has one 3. Drew and I went to a region that uses pair coordinating, so we decided to be partners. We started dating about a month after we started our partnership, his love confession wasn't very romantic.

He simply said, 'I have an interest in you. Let's go out." Romantic right? That's beside the point. Today is the day of the grand festival, we have gotten our 5 ribbons. I am wearing a navy and white striped dress and black shoes. **(Picture on Profile) **He was wearing a white dress shirt and navy dress pants. We were currently backstage waiting to be called. Drew seemed really .nervous which is unlike him.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing." was his genius reply. I gave him a hug and it seemed to calm him a bit.

"Now, we have Drew Hayden and May Maple!" the MC called. We walked on stage and stood next to each other.

"Let's go!" We both cried, out of our pokeballs came, Beautifly and Masquerain.

"Wait." he whispered in my ear. I looked at him strangely.

"Combination M" he called to the two pokemon. My eyes widened, He hadn't taught me this combination.

I watched as Beautifly used stun spore and swift, while Masquerain used gust to shape it into a heart, than ice beam to freeze the swift stars and shiny stun spore powder. Finally Masquerain used ice beam to spell something out. I tilted my head to see what it said.

My mouth dropped open, in the ice beam it said, "Marry Me?" I heard the audience awwing. I turned to Drew only to see him on one knee with a box in his hand. My eyes started to water as I brought my hand up to cover my mouth. "May Maple, Will you marry me, your rival, friend, partner, and boyfriend?" I nodded and tackled him into a kiss. He slid the ring on my finger. **(Picture on Profile) **Our pokemon called out their names and used a double silver wind on the ice, breaking it into little pieces that shined and sparkled, epically the ones that had powder or stars in them. Drew and I had already stood up and were waiting the judges call.

Nurse Joy was bawling her eyes out, but she managed to sob, "So cute, unique, and beautiful! 10!"

Mr. Contesta was grinning, "Truly amazing! Amazing appeal and suprising question! 10!"

Mr. Sukizo was last, "Remarkable partnership and remarkable appeal! And a remarkable 10!" he said. i jumped up and down and hugged Drew. We went backstage.

That was one of my favorite contests for 2 reasons, Drew asked me to marry him and we won the ribbon cup." I told my kids.

"I'm still have an interest in you." Drew whispered in my ear. I smiled and kissed him.


	10. J is for Just Great

**J is for Just Great**

It was sundown and Roark attempted to make his way through the forest for a few hours now. He was repeatedly tripping over his own feet, grass, rocks, trees, and other objects. He tripped again and his hard hat went flying, leaving him in the close to darkness.

"Just great!" he muttered to himself.

He got up and was looking for his hard hat when a voice said from behind him, "Is this yours?" He jumped while spinning around and fell on his butt again.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" the owner of the voice, Gardenia squealed and went to help him up.

"S'okay" he muttered. He had developed a small crush on Gardenia when they went to the meetings for gym leaders. She always spoke her mind and had great ideas. Also she was one of the youngest gym leaders, like himself.

She tilted her head, "What were you doing in the forest?" she asked, wrinkling her nose in confusion.

"Looking for the moss rock, I heard it has special properties and wanted to check it out." he explained realizing how much like a geek he sounded.

"Why are you coming at sundown than?" she asked again.

"I came at lunch time and have been trying to find it since than." he sighed.

Gardenia's eyes grew wide, "You could have just come to the gym and I would have helped you! Here follow me!" she called over her shoulder. He kept up a good pace behind her and they made it to the moss rock in close to no time. Roark looked at it a bit and said, "I can see there is something different about it.."

"Yes, when you train an eevee in this area it will evolve into a leafeon if you bring it to this rock." Gardenia pointed out. They continued to talk and it got darker and darker. They talked about everything from the rock to the gyms and trainers who did stupid stuff. They didn't even realize how much time had passed until they saw a few rays of sunlight coming up from the horizon. Both of their mouths dropped open.

"Wow...the sunrise looks amazing, even though I wasn't planning on staying here all night, I'm kinda happy I did." Roark admitted.

They stood up and Gardenia asked bashfully, "Are you going to be here tomorrow?"

Roark grinned, it sounded like she wanted him to come, "Well i think I might need some more information....on the moss rock." he said.

Gardenia looked up and smiled, "I'll help you this time then, I'll meet you near the edge of the forest, that is if you want.." she added.

He nodded and laughed, "I'm going to need all the help I can get." She laughed too.

"Then I'll see you at sundown?" she asked. Roark nodded again.

________________________________________________________________

The two met every night for two months, either in the mines or the forest and they became best friends. Roark had gotten in a habit of calling her GG, and her Roserade, Rosy and Gardenia had gotten in a habit if calling him Rock, and his Cranidos CJ. They somehow managed to get enough sleep. Today was the day of the gym leaders meeting. Roark and Gardenia both arrived at about the same time.

"Hello!" Byron called to his son who came in a few moments before Gardenia. Roark walked over to him.

"Hey." he said to his dad and Candace who was next in the line. Gardenia walked in then.

"Hey Gardenia! Over here!" Candace called. Gardenia smiled and ran over. She sat next to Roark and Candace.

"Hey Rock, Candace, Byron." she said happily.

Byron was about to say it was Roark not Rock, but Roark had managed to say before him, "Hey GG." Candice and Byron looked at each other with eyebrows raised.

"You two can release your pokemon now." Volkner said from beside Candace. Gardenia release Roserade and Roark his Cranidos. Roserade went up to Roark and nuzzled him.

He smiled down at her, "Hey Rosy!" he said.

Cranidos went over to Gardenia at the same time, "CJ! Long time no see!" she greeted. This time Volkner, Byron, and Candice's eyebrows all raised. "Hey, you two seem to know each other pretty well, You even have nicknames for each other." she implied. Both of them just shrugged, but before she could drill them more, the meeting started.

At the end of the meeting Roark and Gardenia said goodbye, and Gardenia asked, "At the mines tonight right?" Roark nodded and they went separate ways. What they didn't know is Candace, Volkner, and Byron had heard and were planning on drilling them about it.

____________________With Roark___________________________________

Roark walked out of the hall they had held the meeting. He heard two sets of footsteps following him. He turned, walking backwards and saw Byron and Volkner.

"Hey let's get something to eat." Byron suggested. Roark nodded and they headed to small cafe in the area.

After they had ordered Byron questioned Roark, "Is Gardenia your girlfriend?" Unfortunately, Roark had been drinking his soda when the question was asked and coughed and choked in surprise. When he looked at his dad, he was as red as his hair, "No!" he spit out.

"But you wish she was because you like her." Volkner guessed.

Roark rolled his eyes, leaned back in his chair and realized, "Now I know you only wanted info gossipers." Byron and Volkner grinned sheepishly.

He told them of the meetings and when Byron said, "You should tell her you love her."

Roark turned red again and said, "I-i-i Do not!" Byron and Volkner smirked and shared a glance.

"Suuurrrreee." Volkner drew out the word.

Roark sighed, "Is it really that obvious?"

Byron winced, "A little."

"Just great." Roark muttered and leaned back in his chair.

_____________________With Gardenia______________________________

Candace on the other hand just came right out and said it.

As Gardenia was leaving she came up beside her and said, "Congrats on you and Roark, you needed a boyfriend."

Gardenia turned bright red, "W-we're not a couple!" she pretty much yelled, causing Fantina to come to the other side of her.

"What is it I here about Gardenia's boyfriend?" she asked.

"Roark isn't my boyfriend!" she objected and hid her bright red face in her hands.

"Well you like him then." Candace said, "Why else would you be going to a mine?" she continued and her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"W-well the the mine isn't t-that bad!" Gardenia stammered.

"You would never step into a mine! You must like him." Fantina concluded.

Gardenia let out a sigh of defeat, "Fine! I love him." she relented. Candace and Fantna squealed and jumped up and down.

Gardenia sighed, "Just great. The whole region will know by tommorow."

________________________________________________________________

Gardenia and Roark met at the mine as planned. They were talking outside of it ans looking at the sky, when a comet streaked across the sky.

"It's beautiful..." Gardenia whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you." Roark said quietly and froze after he realized what he said, while Gardenia swung around to face him.

He sighed, "I'm sorry I shouldn't-" he was cut off with Gardenia's lips on his. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second and shut. He pulled her closer. When they came up for air they both whispered, in sync, "I love you." Than they laughed and kissed again. Little did they know a camera for Sinnoh News was recording them.

________________________________________________________________

The video aired in the morning and Byron, Candace, Volkner, and Fantina saw it and immediately set up a 6 way call and connected to the others. The 4 yelled in sync, "Tell Me Everything!"

Roark and Gardenia muttered, "Just Great...."


	11. K is for Kiddies

**K is for Kiddies**

"Kiddies!" an annoyingly high-pitched voice yelled at May and I. We were sitting on a couch in the pokemon center, watching a championship battle, her friend Ash was in it. That is, we were before Harley came. I scowled at him, I still didn't trust him because of what he did to May.

"Hello Harley!" she called. She had forgiven him a long time ago...insane trusting girl.

"Come on May. Let's go." I growled.

Harley rolled his eyes, "Fine kiddies, don't trust me." He said pouting, looking ridiculous.

"Go on a date without adult supervision!" he continued.

"We aren't going on a date!" May yelled at the same time as me. The people in the center looked at us.

"Come on...we're causing a scene." I started toward the entrance with May following me.

"Tootles Kiddies!" Harley called after us. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you have to hang out with Harley?" I asked. She looked at me with a sly smile....I don't like that look.

"So, what? Are you jealous Drew?" she asked smirking, wow, she has been spending to much time with me, she's smirking!

I flipped my hair and smirked back, "You wish." I said back coolly.

"Then why do you care?" she asked curious.

"Well...Harley could be dangerous...." I murmured.

"Is that a way of saying you care about me?" she asked smiling slightly, looking....hopeful?

I cursed myself for doing so, but I stammered, "W-What? No! I-i mean no!"

She smiled, but it looked sad, "Oh...okay." she murmured. I looked at her...she really couldn't share my feelings for her... I had been such a jerk!

"Why? Do you want me to have feelings for you?" I asked.

She mumbled something, "What?" I pressed.

She sighed, "Fine Drew! I fell in love with you and I want you to return my feelings! But I know you don't, so sorry I fell in love with you!" She started to storm off, but I caught her wrist and spun her around. She was looking down and I saw tears falling out of her eyes. I put my finger under her chin and lifted her head up. Then I wiped her tears.

"Well, that's just great because I like you." I kissed her then.

I realized what I said and pulled away, "No actually, sorry May I don't like you," she gasped and her eyes filled with tears, "I don't like you because I love you." I explained further. She pulled me down and kissed me again.

"AWWWW! The kiddies love each other!" We pulled away from each other and I had to stare at May to stop myself from killing Harley.

I finally decided to growl at him, "GO AWAY!"

I could hear the smirk in his voice, "Okay kiddies. I'll leave you to each other....I have to take this tape to Cooridinator's weekly TV show anyway." May and I both snapped our heads up horrified to see he was holding a video camera that was recording.

"HARLEY!" we both yelled as he ran away calling over his shoulder, "See ya later Kiddies!" We couldn't catch him....great TV time here we come!

**With Ash, Brock, Dawn, and Paul**

"And next on Coordinator's weekly we have a love story made to happen!" the announcer introduced happily. A video clip of May and Drew played after and Ash, Dawn, and Brock's mouths dropped open in shock. Paul had never met either Drew or May so didn't care.

"WHAT?!" the three who knew of their relationship yelled.

Brock recovered first, "Well it was expected they would get together." he admitted with a shrug. Ash thought about it and nodded, while Dawn was cooing at the TV with hearts in her eyes, mumbling about how cute a couple they made.

**With Solidad**

Solidad had watched the report and just rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Finally Drew..."

**With Misty (She had met both May and Drew and saw their rivarly)**

"AWWWWWWWW!!!!!" she cooed. Her sisters all came down to see what she was awwing about.

They sooned joined in and one smirked and said, "Thinkin' of Ash?"

Misty turned bright red and stammered, "N-no!" while her sisters laughed at her face.

................................................................................................................................

**With May's family (Including Max)**

"Finally!" Max yelled at the screen,

Caroline was bawling, sobbing that, "They are soooo cute!" and "My baby's growing up!"

While those two were doing that, Norman was an odd red color and muttering, "Stupid boy! Making out with my baby girl!" and "He better protect her!"

********************************************************************************************

**With May and Drew**

"See kiddies! It's not that bad!" Harley chided. They glared at him, when all the sudden, May's video phone rang 3 times and Drew's rang once.

They connected to all and asked nervously, "Hello?" Being greeted by Aww's, I told you so's, finally's, and a take care of her.

Then they all simultaniously asked, "Tell me all about it!" May and Drew both groaned.

Harley called over his shoulder as he left, "Have fun Kiddies!" Causing Drew and May to glare at him murdourously.


	12. L is for Love

**L is for Love (This is a Special one. It's like 8 one-shots together.)**

Each person has a soulmate. Each person has a perfect match. This is one of their stories. And sometimes you have to tell the people you love someone is a boyfriend or girlfriend....often in humourus ways.

**Misty~Ash(Telling Ash's Mom, Brock, and Misty's Sisters)**

"My mom already loves you Misty, you have no reason to be worried, I on the other hand have to be nervous about your sisters considering we never met and I don't know if they'll like me."Ash pointed out. They had just finished telling Brock and he was happy for them, but upset Ash got a girlfriend before him.

They went to Ash's Mom's house first. "Hello Ash! Misty!" she cried, launching herself at them and hugging them.

"Mommmm...." Ash complained, but still hugged her back, as did Misty.

After they went inside Delia asked, "Are you two here to tell me your a couple?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye. Misty and Ash's mouthes dropped open.

"H-how did y-you..."Ash trailed off.

"I can see a difference in the way you two act around each other." she explained. "And I am so happy Ash found himself such a nice young girl like you Misty." Delia said as Misty turned bright red.

"Thank you!" she said. They hugged Delia goodbye and headed to Cerulaun city to meet Misty's they even got half way there Ash was scared. "Mist...I don't know...what if they hate me? What if they make you go back to the gym? Oh My Gosh! I'm so sorry Misty! It's all my fault! You shouldn't have to go back to the gym! I'm soooo sor-" Misty hit him upside the head and then kissed him, he hugged her close.

She laughed lightly," They'll love you, I know it come on we're here." Misty and Ash walked in. "Hey! I'm home and I brought Ash!" Misty called and grabbed his hand. The first one to come down was her younger sister who saw their intwined hands and smiled brightly, which reassured Ash.

"Did you finally tell Ash you love him?" Another one of Misty's sisters said as she walked in the room.

Misty turned red, but mumbled, "Yes....we are a couple now."

A few of Misty's younger sisters squealed and the older ones either smiled or smirked. Ash and Misty blushed. Misty's sisters accepted Ash completly, even asking when they marriage was.

After it was all over Misty pointed out, "It wasn't so bad."

Ash grabbed her hand as they walked, "Nope, it wasn't." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

**Paul~Dawn(Telling Paul's family)(Telling Dawn's friends and Mom)**

"You have no reason to be worried Troublesome. They wouldn't care if you were a rock as long as you were my boyfriend. And anyway admit it this will be easier than telling Idiot_(Ash)_, the Breeder_(Brock)_, Grasshead_(Drew)_, Oblivious_(May)_, and Red_(Misty)_." Paul scowled at her worrying.

"Here's a hint, if you want them to like you use their real names." Dawn scowled back.

"We're here." Paul said stopping in front of a large house. Dawn squealed and looked terrified. Paul pulled her over and shut her up with a kiss, pinning her to the door, he whispered, "Dawn, calm down they will accept you because I love you." He leaned in to kiss her again but the door flew open before he could reach her and the both went tumbling in, Paul landing on Dawn, but managing to keep most of his weight off of her.

"Oh! Sorry! Was I interrupting something?" Reggie, Paul's annoying older brother smirked at them. Dawn squeaked again and blushed bright red and Paul had a light red dusting across his cheeks.

"Shut up Reggie." Paul muttered and helped Dawn up.

Reggie smiled and said, "Hello! I'm Reggie! You must be Paul's girlfriend!"

Paul sighed, "Reggie meet Troubl-Dawn, Dawn meet Reggie."

He stumbled and Reggie raised an eyebrow, but smiled again and said, "Hello Dawn!"

Dawn smiled and her eyes brightened, "Hello Reggie! Nice to meet you!" she said.

"Oh Hello Dear!" Regina, Paul and Reggie's Mom smiled and hugged Paul, who grumbled under his breath, but hugged her back.

Regina then turned to Dawn, Reggie smirked slyly he said, "Mom this is Paul's girlfriend, Troubl-Dawn. Troubl-Dawn this is my Mom, Regina."

"It's Dawn." Paul muttered.

Regina hugged Dawn and said, "Hi! Nice to meet you!"

Dawn replied, "Nice to meet you too!" The rest of the lunch went smoothly and when it was time to go, Regina and Dawn already had plans to go shopping. Next, they were headed to Dawn's house where her friends and Mom were. When they got their Dawn was more nervous than Paul. She walked in and into the living room with Paul at her side.

Her friends looked suprise to see Paul, but before they could say anything Dawn said, "Mom, this is my boyfriend Paul." Brock had already figured out something was going on between the two so wasn't suprised.

"Your going out with my rival?!" Ash yelled. Dawn smiled sheepishly and Paul smirked tauntingly. May and Misty were ecstatic. Drew considers Dawn a little sister and was a little protective, but was happy Dawn was happy.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Paul said all formally.

Johanna looked pleasently suprised and said, "Nice to meet you Paul." she said and smiled. They chatted for a little longer and they eventually accepted Paul and Dawn's relationship. They talked late into the night and eventually Dawn fell asleep. Paul picked her up and asked if they could stay here, when her Mom said yes and showed him to Dawn's room, everyone was suprised by his tenderness, but happy for it.

**Kenny~Zoey(Telling their friends)**

Kenny and Zoey were at the pokemon center with their friends and were about to tell their friends of their relationship. "What is it you wanted to tell us?" Dawn asked curious. Kenny smiled and said, "This." then to the shock of Zoey and everyone else he kissed Zoey. Even more shocking to the friends was the fact she kissed him back. When they broke apart, the others were gaping at them and Zoey smirked, "We're dating now." Dawn squealed for her friends and the others smiled at them.

**Drew~May (Telling May's friends and family)**

"Are you sure?" Drew asked for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"YES! MY FAMILY WILL LOVE TO KNOW WE ARE DATING!! ASH, BROCK, MISTY, DAWN, AND PAUL WILL TOO!! UGH!!" May yelled. They were heading to May's house were her family and friends were gathered to hear her news, which was that she and Drew were dating. They had already known they were traveling together because of the partner contests. Both Drew and Blaziken were against telling them. Blaziken wanted to make it a big thing and Drew wanted to hold off their reactions. He had lost his normally cool demeanor and was freaking out. May kissed him and it calmed him somewhat. She opened her door and walked in to the living room, Drew trailing behind unwilling to break the news to her family and friends.

"Hey May! Hey Drew!" broke out from the living room.

"Hi!" May squealed and started hugging everyhing in sight, while Drew leaned against the wall with a simple, "Hey." Caroline, Dawn, and Misty all came up to hug him. While Paul, Ash, Brock, and Max waved, each one varie, to Max and Brock's normal wave, Paul's hand raise, and Ash's over-excited wave. Drew raised his hand. While Norman gave him a stern look as if he already knew their secret. Everyone had sat down, by now except Drew.

"Sit!" Caroline offered part of the couch.

"I'm good." he replied, "Thanks anyway." Easier to run away if May's Dad comes after me, he thought to him self.

"So, Honey! What's this big important news?" Caroline asked eagerly. May smiled brightly,

"Well one Drew and I got all 5 ribbons and He and I-" Caroline cut her off, "Oh that's great! It is a partner grand festival right?" she asked.

"Yes, you needed 5 partner ribbons and 5 single ribbons. May and I have 5 of each. "Drew anwsered for May.

"That's good, so you pretty much are good until the grand festival right?" Max asked.

"No, not quite, we need practice. We have an amazing combo with-" Drew started.

May cut him off, "Oh No Mister! I know exactly what your doing! Your trying to make me forget the main thing we came here to tell them!" she realized. Yes, that had been exactly what he had been doing. Drew frowned, annoyed his plan didn't work.

"Yes..." he muttered.

"Well, Ha! It didn't work!" May smiled triumphantly at him. He scowled back. "What is it you came here to tell us?" Misty asked curious.

"Oh, that's easy! We were here to tell you, that we-" May was cut off as Blaziken came out of his pokeball and pulled May up to dance with him. Drew smirked at the sight. "Blaziken! What are you doing!?" May asked shocked at the pokemon dancing with her. Realization dawned on her face, "Your with Drew on this! Your trying to distract me!" she yelled and Blaziken stopped dancing and did a scowl just like Drew and sullenly returned to his pokeball.

"Thanks for trying." Drew said with a sigh.

May scowled at him again, "DREW!!! MY GOSH!!! STOP BEING FREAKED OUT ABOUT IT!!! THEY WON'T CARE!!!" she yelled at him. He motioned to her family staring at them. She blushed slightly.

"What won't we care about?" Norman asked suspicous. May started walking to the couch, but tripped, Drew who was half way between May and the couch, caught her. She was telling them while walking though,

"What you won't care about is that Drew---" she tripped and she was silent for a few moments. "Thanks Drew." she said with a sigh as he put her on her feet. "Sure thing Klutz." he smirked.

"I am not a klutz! You--" she was cut off as Roserade came out of it's pokeball and glared at her and Drew, then motioned to her family and friends and finally started yelling at Drew and May. Only those two knew her well enough to know what she was saying and their mouthes dropped open in shock at the language she was using and the threat she was making. Their eyes widened as they realized she was completly serious about her threat. They both blurted at the same time,

"I'm dating her/him!" and looked at Roserade fearfully, while pointing at the other for emphasis. Dawn, Caroline and Misty squealed.

Brock, Max, and Paul looked at each other, smirked, and said, "Finally." Ash was in shock, but smiling.

Norman was glaring at Drew and said, "Let's take a little walk....shall we?" Drew looked fearful for a second before he smirked and said,

"My pleasure." May looked at him worriedly, he flipped his hair in response and smirked. The rest of the group asked questions about how long they were dating, did she love him, and stuff like that until Drew got back. When Drew did get back, him and Norman were both smirking at each other and laughing. May was a little suprised to say the least. When it was time for those two to go May was suprised to see Norman and Drew nod at each other looking serious.

When they got outside May asked Drew, "How did you get on my Dad's good side?"

"We both have a common goal." was his reply.

"What's that?" she asked again.

"Keeping you protected." he smirked as she hit his arm and glared.

**Harley~Solidad(Telling their friends)**

Solidad was a little afraid Drew might kill Harley when we told him we were dating. I love him and he loves me, so what does it matter? We went to the pokemon center where Drew and May were staying, We had already told Ash and the others, they were happy for us and wished us luck in telling Drew.

"It's okay Sole, I'm sure Drew will trust your judgement." Harley soothed. Harley's voice had lowered and he was much more calm and mature. He also stopped wearing that awful suit and wore a purple long sleeve shire with a black sleeveless vest and black jeans.. They were going to be suprised by his change that's for sure. Solidad sighed, but smiled slightly. They were outside their door already, Solidad knocked lightly. Drew opened it, scowled at Harley but let them in.

"Hey Guys!" May greeted from were she was watching TV on the bed. "Hello May." Solidad said and they hugged. Harley just smiled slightly and raised a hand. May looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "Wow! Nice outfit!" she complimented. She had forgiven him after he had apologized.

"Thanks." he replied. Drew and May's mouthes dropped open in shock at his not-so-high voice.

"What happened to your voice?!" Drew asked bluntly. May hit him in the arm and glared.

Harley just laughed lightly and stated the obvious, "It lowered." Drew scowled at his anwser.

"So, Why is it you two are here?" May asked stopping a fight. Even Drew looked a little curious now. Solidad swallowed, before she could break it to Drew gently like she planned, Harley said it.

"We wanted to let you know that we're dating." he said quite simply. May squealed and flew towards the two for a hug. Drew was just staring with his mouth agape. Solidad walked over to him, breaking him out of his trance.

"Let me talk to you." Drew all but snarled and pulled her into the hallway. Harley and May sighed, but knew it couldn't be helped, so they started chatting about the next contest.

"Are you insane?!" Drew whisper-yelled at her.

"Drew...he's changed...he's not evil anymore! Can't we put the past behind us?!" she whisper-yelled back.

"No! What if he hurts you or turns evil again?" Drew asked. Solidad sighed, he just wasn't going to get it through his big head.

"He's not going to Drew! We love each other and he has saved me before from a pack of combee and Vesiqueen! So don't worry about him hurting me Drew!" she explained. He gave a sigh of defeat.

"Okay, I don't like it, but I'll accept it and if he hurts you in even the slightest way... I call the one to beat his butt." Drew smiled slightly. Solidad hugged and thanked him and they went back inside. The rest of the day was spent catching up with each other, and the discussion only had a few death threats from Drew.

**Gardenia~Roark(Telling their friends and Roark's dad)**

"Well, I know my dad will be happy, he's been bugging me to get a girlfriend since I was 13." Roark laughed lightly, Gardenia joining in.

"Well, since we invited Fantina, the news we're dating will travel all over Sinnoh in a matter of hours and you will have to go through a question and anwser session by Candice." they laughed, as Gardenia opened her gym to see the other gym leaders and elite four. The leaders were told to call a gym meeting when something happy or important went down. including if you are dating someone.

Gardenia being the more outgoing of the couple started, "I called this meeting because I am dating someone." All the leaders smiled and the females squealed and asked who.

Roark put his hands around her waist and his head on her shoulder, saying simply, "Me." More squeals and a smile that looked like it might break Byron's face.

"Finally!" Byron and Candice yelled and laughed. Everyone joining in. Candice started questioning Roark, and Gardenia sent him a look, as she was being dragged away by Byron.

**Brock~Joy(Telling his friends)**

Joy and Brock stood smiling at Ash and Co. "We're dating. We love each other." Brock said. Their jaws dropped, than they started to laugh.

"G-Good o-one B-B-Brock!" Ash laughed. After they had calmed down, Brock kissed Nurse Joy and their jaws dropped again. When they broke apart

"You weren't kidding." Misty said.

"I'm shocked she finally said yes." Paul snickered along with everyone else. Brock rolled his eyes and laughed with them.

**Candice~Volkner(Telling their friends)**

"They'll just be suprised because we're like opposites!" Candice said the gym leaders reactions would be to them dating. Volkner nodded. They were like complete opposites, Volkner was quiet and unsociable with only a few close friends, while Candice was outgoing and had millions of friends. Then the gym opened and the freezing gym leaders and elite four trudged in.

"M-man, Candice how do you stand the cold!" Flint exclaimed. He was one of Volkner's friends. "Hey Volkner! How did you get here so fast? Aren't you freezing?" Flint asked after spotting him.

Volkner shook his head, he had gotten used to the cold when he came to visit Candice alot.

"So, why is it you called the meeting?" Gardenia, one of Candice's closest friends asked.

"I'm dating someone!" she all, but squealed. A few of the females joined in, Flint was looking at Volkner with wide eyes, already figuring out by the small smile playing on his lips that he was the one Candice was dating.

"Your dating Volkner?!" Flint yelled. The others looked at him like he was crazy and started to laugh. Candice frowned and walked over to Volkner who put his hands on her shoulders, waiting for them to stop laughing.

After everyone was done she said, "Yes." Everyone then looked at her with Volkner and their mouthes dropped open.

"You two are like complete opposites!" Byron said startled.

Volkner shocked everyone by saying, "Opposites attract." Everyone was a little suprised by their relationship, but accepted it in the end.


	13. M is for My Love

**M is for My Love **

_Stupid Valentine's Day, the weakest holiday of them all _Paul thought to himself. He was at his brother and Mom's house in Vielstone. Reggie, and it being the before mentioned holiday was annoying him, "PAUUULLL! You have to give a girl flowers, or chocolates, or...or a kiss!" his brother whined. Paul scowled as Reggie thrust flowers onto his lap.

Paul pushed them off and Reggie complained, "Paul give them to a girl you like! You have to like someone!" _Troublesome....Dawn....NO! Don't be weak!_ Paul mentally scolded himself.

Regina, his mom who was sitting across from him saw the flicker of emotion and decided to point it out, "Who is it you like? Tell me!" she nearly begged.

Paul scoffed, "No one."

Reggie realizing Paul liked someone pushed him out the door and gave him the flowers saying, "Go get her Tiger!" Paul started walking and threw the flowers in the trash can in front of his house, then he just walked aimlessly.

After walking for only a few minutes he heard, "OH MY GOSH! IT'S PAUL!!!!" followed by a ton of screams. He looked behind him and saw a large horde of girls running towards him, so he took off. He was running out of breath and wondering how the fan girls didn't even seem to be panting, when he saw an alley way, lucky for him the fan girls were stupid and probably wouldn't notice if he ducked in there. He had reached it the same time as another person, who he nearly tackled and put a hand over her mouth, waiting until he heard the fan girls pass until he stood up and held a hand out for her.

He said, "Sorry, fangirls are insane." when she was pulling herself up. He could atleast be polite since he nearly tackled the girl. He recognized her as Dawn and she recognized him and blurted, "Paul?!" Unfortunately for them a few fan girls heard and started getting mad at 'Paul's Girlfriend'. Paul realizing this said, "Nice going, Troublesome!" and pulled her along. After seeing idiot and the breeder's shocked faces he called over his shoulder, "Fangirls will kill her."

They kept running until they got to his house, were he ripped open the door and locked it behind them both and put their backs against it. Regina and Reggie looked at them with wide eyes as they both slowly slid down the door, panting. Then realization hit as they heard a sudden pounding on the door and screams of, "Paul! I love you! I'm better than that witch!"

Reggie being his normal friendly self greeted Dawn, "Hello! I'm Paul's brother, Reggie! You must be his girlfriend! What's your name?" The fangirls had by now, given up and went away so Dawn and Paul could properly hear him.

Paul who had managed to catch his breath faster because he trained so hard anwsered for her, "She's not my girlfriend and I don't know her name." Then Dawn managed to catch her breath and stand up.

"WE'VE MET MANY TIMES BEFORE! SIR RUDENESS!!" she screeched at him. Brock and Ash who had been looking for her, heard her and knocked. Paul looked out the window and let them in. Paul faked a blank look, which Regina realized and smiled. Dawn not realizing the look was fake and growled trying to kick him, but Brock stopped her.

Paul smirked and said, "Oh! Troublesome right?" Dawn tried to kick him more violently. Reggie smiled brightly.

"Oh! How cute! Paul has a nickname for her! He must like her!" he said happily. This caused Dawn to stop kicking and turn bright red and Paul to scoff and turn to the kitchen to get water. When he came black he had a glass of water and a blush-free face. Brock smirked at him, he had seen the blush before Paul turned. Paul glared back. Brock frowned and walked over to Reggie, those two were whispering to each other. Dawn and Paul both didn't like the look of it, but said nothing.

All the sudden Reggie asked, "Why don't you three stay for lunch?"

Before Ash or Dawn had a chance Brock answered, "We'd love too!" Paul scowled, this had his brother's name all over it.

"I'm going out." he stated and headed to the door, only to be stopped by Reggie.

"Why don't you bring her with you?" Reggie asked pointing to Dawn.

Paul raised an eyebrow, "No." was his simple answer and he walked out.

Reggie whispered in his ear, "Bring the girl with you or stay here with her or I'll tell them about the time you had a crush when you were 6." Paul spun around and glared at him.

"You wouldn't dare..." Paul trailed off as he realized Reggie would in fact do that. He growled and grabbed Dawn's wrist, "Come on, Troublesome." and pulled her out the door. As soon as they were a good distance from the house he thought up a plan, "Okay. Set your pokewatch alarm to 1 o'clock and meet me back here. Ok?" he said. Dawn nodded and set her watch. Paul's phone vibrated, a text from his brother, Don't seperate from her and meet back at 1 o'clock....I will know :) Paul's mouth dropped open. Dawn thought him incapable to speak so looked over his shoulder.

"Woah! Is he physic or something?!" she asked. Paul just shook his head and sighed.

"Fine...um....let's go to the park." he suggested. Dawn smiled.

She grabbed his wrist and started pulling him in the direction of the park, when they got their they both froze. The park was covered in pink and red hearts and what looked to be a carnival. A person dressed as cupid saw them frozen and came over to them.

"Aww! What a cute couple you make! Cute couples have to go on the ferris wheel!" as the cupid was saying this he pulled them to the ferris wheel and pushed them both on the same seat. Before the two had a chance to get off the ferris wheel started. They were silent, just as the wheel reached the top for them, smoke started coming out of the ferris wheel. People started screaming, Dawn in Paul's ear. She was also cutting the circulation off in his arm.

An announcer came on the loud speaker, "Sorry folks, It seems the ferris wheel is experiencing some technical difficulties, It might be a while before you get off it! Just be happy with your love interest for the time being!" Dawn and Paul's mouths dropped open.

Paul broke out of the shock first grumbling to Dawn, "I don't know how, but someway Reggie did this on purpose." Dawn giggled.

She also added, "With Brock's help, It was obvious they were planning something." Paul smiled lightly, which made Dawn smile wider. They spent a total of 11 hours in the ferris wheel cart, until 12 o'clock at night. The conversation they had before they went to sleep at around 9:30 was the following.

Paul looked down and cleared his throat. Dawn looked at him through her lashes. "Dawn....I really...really like you....I think I might love you...." Dawn gasped and her eyes filled with tears. Paul sighed, "I know you don't feel that way about me because I'm a cold jerk, but you are my love..." he sighed again, still looking down not able to see Dawn smiling.

"I love you too Paul, your my love too!" she said happily. Paul looked up and smiled a real smile. She jumped over to his side of the cart and kissed him. He kissed back. They soon after that fell asleep with Dawn leaning into Paul and his arms wrapped around her. At 12 when their cart made it down, Reggie, Ash, Brock, and Regina were relieved and when they opened the door and saw them, all of the 4, the others waiting for their friends to get down, and the reporters were awwing.


	14. N is for Not Nice

**N is for Not Nice**

May and Drew decided to travel together for contests now. Drew and May were....well arguing.

"At least, I have a brain!" Drew smirked.

"Well Drew your.....your....not nice!" May had trouble thinking of a comeback. Drew laughed.

"Not nice? Wow." he continued to laugh. May huffed and stomped ahead of him. Drew smirked and shook his head, he managed to catch up to her. He threw a rose in her direction, which she caught. Drew flipped his hair. The rest of the walk was silent.

They made a good pace and got to the pokemon center pretty quickly. "Room for two please?" Drew asked politely. Nurse Joy smiled and typed a few things into her computer.

She handed them a key and said, "You two make a cute couple." Drew and May blushed.

"We're aren't a couple." Drew explained.

"Then you two have feelings for each other." the nurse said smiling, then walked away. Drew rolled his eyes and May blushed.

After they got to their room, Drew asked, "Want to go to that cafe we saw on the way here?" May nodded. As they headed out, Nurse Joy smiled at them.

Drew watched in amazement as May ate tons. "I'll never get used to that." he said. May smiled.

When they walked out, surprisingly a lot of people were outside. Wondering why they cut their way through the crowd until they made it to the park. Then many loud explosions started and the two startled teens looked up to see a fireworks display. It was beautiful. Drew reached over and grabbed May's hand. She looked at him with wide eyes, but then smiled and leaned into him. They watched the fireworks display in silence, when it was over they looked at each other, leaned in, and kissed.

When they stopped they were both breathing heavily, "I really like you May." Drew said.

May smiled and said, " I like you a lot too, Drew." They were about to kiss again, but May smiled, pulled away, and started heading to the center, calling over her shoulder, "None of that until we get back to the center."

Drew flipped his hair, smirked, and started chasing her calling, "Not nice! I'll just catch you." May squealed and started running, but tripped and Drew, who was close behind her ran into her and fell too. Both of them laughing, Drew kissed her again.

May pouted, "Not nice! You didn't wait!" she complained. Drew laughed and helped her up.


	15. O is for Opal Necklace

**O is for Opal Necklace**

Everyone was confused. Dawn had left camp one day, only to come back with an opal necklace.

When asked about, she simply blushed and said, "Oh, this old thing, it's nothing, don't worry about." The two girls who were traveling with them, May and Misty wanted to believe it was a secret and romantic love affair, even though that was highly unbelievable. The guys, Max, Drew, Ash, and Brock simply wondered who got it for her or whether she had always had it, but never wore it. They were traveling again, and they ran into Ash's rival, Paul along the way. Ash challenged him and of course. And, you guessed it lost.

But, instead of rubbing it in or calling him weak, Paul simply muttered, "Nice try." As he was leaving, his gaze wandered to Dawn and he smiled lightly and Dawn blushed brightly and put a hand on her necklace.

Then he turned around and walked off, not before calling over his shoulder, "See ya." Dawn still grasped her necklace. The friends shared a shocked glance.

"Did Paul give you the necklace?" May asked excitedly. Dawn blushed again, but nodded. Misty and May squealed. Ash went into shock and Drew, Brock, and Max smirked.

"You do know what and opal stands for, right?" Drew asked smirking. Dawn, if it was possible grew redder, and again nodded.

"How is it you know what an opal stands for?" Max asked with an eyebrow raised. Drew and May laughed.

"I gave one to May, when we first started dating." he replied.

"So, what is it they stand for?" Ash asked finally breaking out of his shock. Drew and May smirked already knowing the answer. Dawn smiled slightly and looked down at the necklace.

"Opals stand for a long and prosperous romantic relationship..." she mumbled. Misty and May squealed again, and the others did the things they did before also. Max, Brock, and Drew smirking, and Ash going into shock **(Necklace on Profile)**


	16. P is for Pokemon Love

**P is for Pokemon Love**

_**Drew's Masquerian & May's Beautifly**_

May, Ash, Max, and Brock were traveling towards the next city and May had beautifly out. The female pokemon looked really sad, which Brock and May had both noticed.

"Hey Beautifly, What's wrong?" May asked.

_"Nothing, I'm fine, May."_was the reply she got. May looked at her strangely and Beautifly attempted to look happier and more upbeat, but was failing miserably. Ash and Max now noticed the problem and everyone stopped.

"Seriously, Beautifly. What's the matter?" May asked again. Beautifly just shook her head. "It's okay, Beautifly, you can tell us we're your friends." Max said, trying to get Beautifly to talk. Brock, being very in sync with pokemon, then realized what was wrong.

"Okay, who is it your missing? Who do you like, and he's not here?" He asked. May, Ash, and Max looked at her as she blushed brightly.

_"What?! I don't like anyone! I don't know what your talking about! There is no one!"_ she said very quickly.

"Wow. You can't lie." said a voice from behind them. They all turned to see Drew. He continued, "And besides, Masquerian already told me." He smirked as Beautifly blushed again. Drew then released Masquerian.

"_Beautifly!" _the pokemon called. Beautifly perked up considerably and the two flew around each other. Brock smirked. Max and Ash gave him a weird look, while Drew and May were watching the two pokemon.

Brock finally said, "It makes sense...Pokemon share there trainers feelings. Masquerian and Beautifly are just a product of Drew and May's love." May blushed brightly and yelled at him, while Drew blushed lightly, and flipped his hair objecting to what Brock said. Max and Ash both smirked as they realized what Brock was implying.

"Well, we can't keep them separated now. Either I'm going to have to travel with you, Drew or your going to have to travel with us." May finally said.

"I don't like big groups. Your going to have to travel with me." Drew said. Masquerian and Beautifly both started smiling widely and in Beautifly's case squealing. Max objected at first, but then started teasing the two, that they would finally have tons of alone time together, causing both to blush. After the goodbyes, Max, Brock, and Ash started towards the city, while May and Drew stood and watched the two pokemon frolic. Drew leaned over and grabbed May's hand, and May smiled. They were only doing this because their pokemon were in love....Yeah Right.


	17. Q is for Questions

**Q is for Question**

**I'd like to say this oneshot is SarahNicole98's awesome idea! I changed it up a little bit though. And this chappie is dedicated to her.**

Turns out everyone's parents knew each other and had some big formal ball to go too. All the parents left there kids at Drew's considering he had the biggest house, they were told they could invite some friends. Max had went on his journey, so he wasn't there. Brock, Solidad, Harley, and Joy had said they would babysit and the teens didn't mind considering they liked those four. So, that's how they were all together. The girls had been insistent. Now, Ash, Drew, Brock, Harley, Kenny, Zoey, Joy, Misty, May, Solidad, and Dawn were playing Truth or Dare.

"Okay, Paul. Truth or Dare?" Ash asked.

Paul rolled his eyes, "Dare, obviously." Drew smirked evilly and whispered in Ash's ear.

Ash smiled, "Okay! I dare you to kiss Dawn!" he said.

"What?!" both Dawn and Paul yelled, Dawn blushing brightly and Paul attempting to contain his blush, not really succeeding.

"And it has to be more than a peck, 5 seconds at the least." Drew added.

"Unless...you want to go with truth? I mean I know dare is-" Ash was cut off when Paul pulled Dawn to him and kissed her...it lasted quite longer then 5 seconds. When the two broke for air, Dawn looked at him with wide eyes.

He smirked, "Yum. Is that cherry chap stick?" Dawn hit him upside the head, crossed her arms and pouted like a three year old. He snickered at her antics, but put an arm around her waist, her pout changed to a tiny smile.

Solidad smiled watching the two, "Okay how about for Kenny and Zoey, Joy and Brock, and Harley and I none of the kissing ones like that, since we're couples already in a relationship, but for anyone else it's free game." Everyone agreed.

"Okay..." Paul's eyes had an evil glint when they landed on Drew, "Drew. Truth or Dare?" he asked.

Drew gave him a worried glance, "Um..truth.." he mumbled.

Paul swore and muttered, "Wimp." He thought for a moment, then smiled a sinister smile, that had Drew very scared, "Okay, Who do you like-like or love?" Paul asked, again smirking.

Drew blushed and stuttered and stumbled, "Well, I-i mean..y-you know."

Harley smirked catching on, "No, Drewsy we don't." he said.

Drew mumbled something very low.

"What was that?" Paul asked with an eyebrow raised.

Drew mumbled again.

"Still can't here you!" Harley sing-songed.

Drew glared at the two, still blushing brightly, "Fine...I like May." he muttered, but everyone managed to hear him this time, they all looked at May, she was smiling brightly.

"I like you, too Drew!" she said and hugged him, he blushed again, but hugged back. He also pecked her on the lips, she snuggled into him.

"Finally!" almost everyone yelled. The two hugging jumped, but blushed.

"Okay...Misty, truth or dare?" he asked with an arm still around May.

Misty smirked determinedly, "Dare." she replied.

Drew smirked back, "I dare you tell your crush you like him." The fire drained from Misty's eyes and she turned pale.

Finally, after taking a deep breath, she turned to Ash, "I like you, were just to dense to realize it." she said and looked down.

"Well, your dense too." he said.

"Wha-" she started, but was cut off with his lips. They kissed sweetly and when they broke, they whispered in sync, "I love you." The others laughed at the in sync, while Misty and Ash kissed again.

They continued playing for a while and eventually fell asleep, each couple in a certain place. Paul had Dawn in his arms and she had her head on his chest, they were lying on the floor. Misty and Ash were on the couch, Misty on Ash's lap with her head on the arm rest and Ash, slouching, his feet on the table, arms around her. Drew and May leaning against the couch, arms wrapped around each other. Kenny and Zoey leaning against a wall holding hands. Solidad and Harley were in a pair of comfy chairs heads close together, holding hands. Brock was sitting against the wall, Joy next to him, head on his shoulders.

This is how everyone was when the parents got home.

Regina (Paul's Mom), Reggie (Paul's Brother), and Johanna (Dawn's Mom) were fawning over, in whispers, Paul and Dawn and how adorable they looked together.

Delia (Ash's Mom) and all of Misty's sisters were pointing and cooing at Ash and Misty hugging in their sleep.

Caroline, and the girls in Drew's family cooed at the sight of the two. While Norman growls under his breath about how the boy better keep his hands off of her.

All this just from some questions by Truth or Dare!


	18. R is for Rock

**R is for Rocks**

Roark was admiring the moss rock. "You really like rocks, don't you?" a voice from behind him asked. He jumped and spun around to face the girl. It was Gardenia. They had been dating for about a year now. The gym leaders and their parents already knew. The people were suspicious of something going on between them, but weren't sure.

"Yes, actually...I can think of one rock, you might like." he said, before he kissed her lightly.

She laughed, "And which one is that, my rock obsessed boyfriend?" He pulled out a box and got on one knee, she stopped laughing immediately, one hand coming to cover her mouth from shock.

"This one. I think you might like...well atleast the question that comes with it. Will you marry me, Gardenia?" he asked. Gardenia nodded to shocked to speak, but when he slid the ring on her finger, she broke out of it and tackled him to the forest floor and kissed him.

When they broke Roark frowned, "There is a problem, you know what I just realized?" he asked.

"What?" Gardenia asked back, frowning also.

"Diamond, which tends to be in an engagement ring is a mineral, not a rock. So-" he was cut off by her laughter.

"Shut up, my rock obsessed fiance." she laughed. He pulled her close and kissed her, then laughed with her.


	19. S is for Sociable

**S is for Sociable**

"You know the one thing I don't like about Volkner?" Flint asked his group of friends consisting of Byron, Fantina, Gardenia, Candice, and Roark. They were at the annual Gym Leader's Ball. Trainers, the elite four, coordinators, and of course the gym leaders were there.

"No, we don't please enlighten us Flint." Byron said, taking a sip of his drink.

Flint ignored the slight sarcasm and answered, "He is my best friend, but he isn't very sociable. It's annoying." and at that he pointed to were Volkner was. He was standing off to the side, just staring at the ball goings.

"I think I could get him to start a conversation with me!" Candace bet.

"20 bucks says you can't." Flint said. Byron, Roark, and Fantina agreed.

"Deal!" Candice accepted.

"That's really not fair, Candice." Gardenia laughed, she knew a secret about Candice and Volkner.

"So?" Candice asked and sauntered over to were Volkner was standing.

After a little while, "Well, he and Candice seem to be talking quite alot." Gardenia pointed out. Flint turned and choked on his drink. Fantina dropped her glass, which broke with a crack when it reached the floor. Byron and Roark's mouths just dropped opened. Volkner was talking and smiling, Candice laughing.

"H-how?" Flint aksed. Volkner made an exaggerated bow and held out a hand. Candice and he went out to dance. Everyone in the group's eyes followed the two.

"There dating." Gardenia explained and took a sip of her drink. All the rest of the groups heads swiveled to her.

"What?!" they all pretty much shouted, attracting attention. Gardenia pointed to the dance floor, the heads swiveled again to see Volkner and Candice close, foreheads touching, and Candice lean up and give him a small peck, making Volkner lean down and catch her mouth in a full kiss.

"Dude! That's awesome! She made him sociable!" Flint yelled. The others either nodded, still shocked, or laughed at Flint's enthusiasm, or rolled their eyes at his enthusiasm. Then Flint pouted, "Dude! He's my best friend! And he didn't tell me!" The others now all laughed at him and the sociable Volkner.


	20. T is for Troublesome

**T is for Troublesome**

**This cool idea is all (S*L*Y)'s. She thought up the 7 minutes in heaven idea, of course it has my own personal flair. Look in the reviews and you'll have her exact idea. Thanks (S*L*Y)!**

"Okay! All the girls put something of theirs in Dawn's hat." Misty commanded. All the girls crowded around the hat and put something in it. All the girls included, Misty, May, Dawn, Nurse Joy, Zoey, and Solidad. What Dawn didn't know was that all her friends were setting her up with Paul, but they were playing the game normally besides that.

"Do we have to play this?" Ash whined.

"Yes!" all the girls replied.

"I don't." Paul said and stood up, immediately being pulled down by Drew and Ash.

"Yeah, you do. If we have to suffer through it, then so do you." Drew explained. That wasn't the main reason, but that didn't matter.

"Okay! Who wants to go first?" Dawn asked. Brock raised his hand. Misty went over to him with Dawn's hat and he stuck his hand in. He pulled out a white button. He showed it to everyone and Joy stood up with a sigh. The closet was very small, if your in it, you have to be touching the other person. They headed to the closet. Brock repeatedly confessed his love, and Nurse Joy gave him a kiss on the cheek, right before the time ran out. Finally, 7 minutes were up and the two came out, Brock looking ecstatic and holding his cheek.

"We'll go clock-wise!" Zoey suggested. Harley was next. He pulled out a locket. Solidad stood up and Harley gave her the locket. She smiled at him. When those two went in the closet.

"Don't worry about it, Hun. We don't have to do anything." Harley told Solidad. Solidad looked down.

"What if I want to do something?" she mumbled and she looked up quickly enough to press her lips to his. They kissed quietly and sweetly.

When they broke, Harley asked, "Well then, Does this mean you'll go out with me?" Solidad smiled and nodded. The rest of the 7 minutes were spent with the two conversing quietly. Kenny was next and he pulled out a piece of cloth, a hanker chief. He and Zoey went in.

They sat their akwardly for a few seconds until Kenny blurted, "I have a crush on you."

Much against her nature, Zoey giggled, "I like you too." They kissed, well more like a peck on the lips, and Kenny asked her to dinner, she of course accepted. After they got out, next was Drew. He smirked and flicked his hair.

When he stuck his hand in and pulled out a charm bracelet, he simply said, "May." He had seen her wear it before, he was the one, after all, that had given it to her. She looked and saw the charm bracelet, then she nodded and the two headed to the closet. That sat in silence for a minute and Drew flicked his hair, smirking, about to talk. Unfortunately, as I mentioned before, the closet was small and his hair hit May's face and her eyes narrowed, she attempted to hit him back. But, from re-adjusting both she and Drew lost their balance, Drew falling on top of her. Immediately the two blushed. Drew leaned in a bit, May leaned up the rest of the way. Their lips touched and the continued to kiss, ignoring the call that their 7 minutes were up. The door opened and they both tumbled out, considering they had moved and Drew was against the door, May straddling him. As I was saying, they tumbled out and the others laughed at their awkward positon and the two blushed and got up. Misty handed Ash the hat and he pulled out a pokeball. Misty raised a hand, already knowing for the set up to work, she was going to get Ash. Ash blushed and the two went into the closet.

Then what seemed at random Misty said bluntly, "Your dense."

"Wha-" Ash started, but was caught off guard by Misty's lips.

When they broke Ash whispered, "Your dense too. I love you for it though." Misty gasped and whispered, "I love you too!" They spent the rest of the time kissing, but luckily they heeded the warning that their 7 minutes were up and came out holding hands. Misty pushed the hat towards Paul.

He shook his head, "No thanks." Misty can be mighty scary as many people know.

Her eyes narrowed and she hissed, "Pick something." shoving the hat under his nose. Paul rolled his eyes, but stuck his hand in and pulled out a gold hair clip. His eyes narrowed.

"Troublesome." he said. Dawn growled and stomped into the closet, of course it was her luck to be trapped in the closet with her crush. Paul sighed and followed. They sat as far as they could from each other as they could in the limited space, which wasn't very far.

Paul sighed, "Well, this is stupid."

"It's not so bad, as long as your in the closet with someone who doesn't hate you." Dawn muttered, Paul heard though.

"Who said I hated you?" he asked. She looked at him questioningly.

He leaned down and whispered, "Quite the opposite of hate. Love. I love you."

Dawn gasped, "Really?!" Paul nodded and smirked.

"I love you too." Dawn whispered. Paul leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

When they broke Paul said, "You know....Your still Troublesome." Dawn hit him repeatedly. They did eventually get together much to all the girls glee.


	21. U is for Unbelivable

**U is for Unbelievable**

**Just a note for you guys, letter Z is gonna be atribute to Michael Jackson and Elvis Presely.**

Drew's POV

_Max, May's brother and traveling partner along with Ash and what's his face....Brian?...no no no....Brock! Yeah, May travels with Max, Ash, and Brock... off point, Max is attempting to talk to me._

"Drew! There you are!" Max yelled running after me. I slowed a bit. He was panting when he caught up with me.

I stopped and waited for him to catch his breath, after he did, I asked, "What is it you want?"

"The coordinator's ball!" he yelled. I raised an eyebrow.

"No, sorry, I won't go with you." I smirked and flicked my hair, "I'm just not into you that way." It looked as if it were possible, smoke would be coming out of his ears.

"Not me! My sister! You like her and she likes you! Ask her, she'll say yes!" he yelled again, this time in anger._ Unbelievable. May doesn't like me her 'evil' rival. Even more unbelievable the fact he thinks she'll say yes to me asking her to the coordinator's ball._

But instead of saying any of that I just flicked my hair and snorted, "You think I like you sister?" Max smirked. _Uh Oh...._

"If you don't like her, why do you give her roses? Oh and If you ask May, your fan girls will leave you alone." Max pointed out._ No point in denying it, he's a smart kid._

I sighed, "And what makes you think she'll say yes?"_ I really didn't want to say that, but it's really really unbelievable that she'd go with me._ Realization lit up Max's eyes.

"Your afraid she'll reject you!" he pointed out.

"I'm not afraid!" I snorted and flicked my hair, "Any girl would kill to go with me."

"You think that, but your afraid May isn't that way." Max laughed, "Drew, she has every rose you every gave her, they're all dried out." he informed me._Unbelievable! Okay, I've been saying that to much. Turning into Mr. Sukizo. Still that's not possible...is it?_ As if reading my mind, "Yeah, it's true. Ask her and you'll both be happy." Max called over his shoulder._ Ugh, stupid kid. Giving me tons to think about..._

No One's POV

It was the day after Max and Drew's confrontation that May and Drew ran into each other.

"Hey Drew!" May called. Drew turned slightly and she ran to catch up to him. Max gave Drew a stern look. Drew rolled his eyes and flicked his hair. Max took that as a conformation and walked away.

"Hey." Drew responded to May once she caught up to him.

"Sooooo...."May drawed out.

"So?" Drew asked, an eyebrow raised.

May seemed to deflate, "Well....bye." she said and started to walk back towards the area her brother went.

"Wait, May...." Drew said and grabbed her arm. She turned.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Um....Well....I wanted to ask you....." Drew started.

"Yeah?" May pumped, looking slightly more excited.

"Um....It's nothing....never mind...." Drew muttered and turned away.

"Wait! Drew! What is it?" May asked. Drew let out a whoosh of air.

"Do you wanna go to the ball with me?" he finally asked after a long silence.

May smiled, "I'd love too." Drew smirked.

"Not surprising." he said and started walking off, throwing a rose behind his back, "But, I'll pick you up at 5." May caught the rose and ran off to tell her traveling partners. As soon as she was gone Drew shut his eyes and sighed, "Yes!"

May continued running and got to the pokemon center to see Max and much to her surprise Misty, Ash, Brock, Dawn, and Paul. "Hey!" she called and Ash, Misty, and Dawn came and hugged her, when she got over to the rest of the group, Brock hugged her also and Paul just did a weird two finger wave.

"We're here for the ball!" Dawn explained, "I'm going with Paul." she continued.

"Ash." was all Misty said, "Who are you going with?" she asked.

"Yes May, Who?" Max asked smiling evilly. May blushed.

"Drew." she muttered. The girls squealed and the guys smirked.

"Finally." Paul muttered causing Dawn to glare at him.

_______________________4:45, Day of the ball_________________________

"Oh My God!!" May hyperventilated. The others watched her with a mix of emotions from amusement to worry. May was wearing a beautiful burgundy dress, Misty wearing an awesome orange dress, and Dawn was wearing a blue short dress. **(Dresses on Profile)**

"Woah! Drew got a limo!" Max suddenly called. May, Misty, and Dawn squealed. Drew knocked then and when May opened the door, he gaped at her and the others snickered, May blushed.

Drew snapped out of it and blushed. "Come on." he said over his shoulder, the others followed. They spent the night talking and dancing, and much to the group's surprise Drew and May were both awesome dancers. Drew's limo dropped them each off at their own house, until it was only Max, May, and Drew. Max went inside as soon as they got home. May and Drew stood there awkwardly.

"I had fun." May said and looked down.

"I did too." Drew said and slowly, he pulled her chin up and place a small kiss on her lips. They both smiled. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tomorrow?" Drew asked looking down.

"I'd love too." May said, surprising Drew. They said goodbye and May gave him another small kiss before going inside. Only one thing was running through both their minds _Unbelievable_.


	22. V is for Valentine

**V is for Valentine**

Roark paced restlessly. He was in front of the Eterna Gym and people were giving him weird stares. He finally went inside and nodded to the man at the beginning who was always giving people advice. The guy nodded back and pointed to the middle of the flower were Gardenia was sitting, looking bored out of her mind. Roark made his way towards her.

"Hey Gardenia." Roark said, scratching the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his. Gardenia looked up and her eyes lit up with joy.

"Hi Roark! I am soooo bored!" she said, jumping up. Roark chuckled. "What is it you wanted?" Gardenia asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Uh...I was....um...I was wondering if you would-" Roark was cut off.

"Oh! Before that! I was wondering if you wanted to go to that Valentine's Dance thing that Flint is forcing us all to go to?" she asked. Roark laughed lightly.

"I'd love too." he said.

"Oh great! Now what is it you wanted?" she asked, perking up.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me to that Valentine's dance and if you be my Valentine." Roark laughed lightly, when Gardenia beamed and nodded. Gardenia eventually joined in.

The advice giving man looked at the two, and muttered, "Lovesick." Smirking slightly and rolling his eyes afterward.


	23. W is for Weak

**W is for Weak**

"Ugh! He's so stupid and annoying and...and UGH! ANNOYING!" Dawn ranted to her friends. "He calls everyone weak, maybe he's just abnormally strong!" Dawn continued. "Paul is a jerk!" she finished. The others nodded.

"Didn't you already know that?" Misty asked. Dawn glared at her and Misty held her hands in a surrender gesture.

"Why don't you go practice appeals to calm down." May suggested. Dawn sighed, but nodded.

After the others had left, "So, how we going to get those two together?" Misty asked.

__________________________________________________________________--

Dawn had been practicing appeals for awhile now, then she heard the most dreaded voice, "Weak." Dawn spun around and glared at Paul who stared at her then said, "Why do you praise your pokemon if they're weak?" he asked. Dawn returned Emploeon.

"My pokemon aren't weak!" she objected.

"Yes they are. They're weak, just like you." Paul said with a smirk on his face. Dawn tackled him and sat on his stomach.

"If I was weak, then how did I manage to--" she was cut off as Paul spun them around to where he hovered above her.

"You caught me off guard. How about this, if you can get out of my hold then I won't call you weak again." Paul smirked. Dawn nodded and started wriggling, ignoring Paul's snickers. She thought for a second. Paul had said she needed to catch him off guard for her to be able to beat him. Her eyes shined with mischief when she thought of an idea. She leaned up and kissed Paul. He was surprised to say the least. His grip loosened until he put his hands around her waist. She rolled them over and broke the kiss sitting on his stomach again.

"Ha! I win!" she gloated.

Paul smirked, "Your still weak." he said and stood up pulling her with him. He ignored her hitting him for calling her weak and kissed her again. Dawn automatically wrapped her hands around his neck and Paul's around her waist.

When they broke, "Still weak." Paul said with a mischievoussmirk, almost a grin as she hit his arms repeatedly.


	24. X is for Xatu and the Future

**X is for Xatu and the Future**

Misty, Brock, and Ash were enjoying the sunny day. They were just walking and checking out the shops.

"Have you future told for free! My Xatu needs to test his future telling abilities!" a girl offered the three.

"Sure!" Misty said. The Xatu that was hovering close behind the girl came forward, it grabbed Misty's hand and it's eyes glowed.

The girl touched her Xatu's shoulder and talked, "You will be very successful, a most feared gym leader. You will have a set of fraternal twins, a boy and a small girl. The boy has bright orange hair and brown eyes, the girl long raven black hair with green eyes. Your husband is a very feared elite four member. You and he are deeply in love. He has raven black hair and brown eyes. You have great friends, the names coming up are May, Drew, Brock, Max, Paul, and Dawn. Overall a great life." Xatu's eyes stopped glowing and the girl took her hand off the pokemon's shoulder.

"Hey! What about me!" Ash asked. The girl and Brock both grinned and Misty gasped with realization.

"No! Ash isn't my husband!" Misty denied, blushing. Ash gaped and nodded in agreement.

"Well, we know Ash's future already, so let's do mine." Brock said. The Xatu's eyes glowed, the girl's hand was on the pokemon's shoulder and Brock's hand in the pokemon's hand.

The girl spoke in an ominous voice, "You have many friends, Ash, Misty, Dawn, Paul, May, Drew, and Max are their names. You are a world renown breeder, constantly traveling, always flirting with girls, You live a happy and free life." and the vision stopped.

"No Nurse Joys or Officer Jennies?!" Brock cried.

"No, sorry." the girl comforted. The other two snickered, then looked at each other, looked away, and blushed.


	25. Y is for Your Mine

**Y is for Your Mine**

May and Drew had been dating for quite some time. May was 22, Drew 23. They had already met each others families. All of their friends were smug that they were right about May and Drew liking each other. Their was a Cooridinator's Ball tonight and of course, all coordinators were going. Also Max, Paul, Ash, Brock, and Misty were going on invites sent specifically to them. Dawn was a coordinator so automatically invited, as were Solidad, Harley, Zoey, and Kenny. All of them were sitting around a large table, just chatting.

"Hey May, want to go out on the balcony with me?" Drew asked, pointed to double french doors leading to a balcony.

"Sure!" May replied. As, they were walking there, Max smirked, winked, and threw Drew a thumbs up. Drew rolled his eyes at him. The couple stood in silence, watching the stars. After awhile, fireworks started. Drew watched as May's eyes lit up.

"I didn't know there were fireworks tonight!" she said happily, leaning into Drew. Drew smirked.

"Yeah. They're our fireworks." he said. May looked at him confused. Drew pointed. Drew loves May came in orange sparkles, slightly under it was a red rose with a green stem. May smiled and hugged Drew tightly, still not looking at him, but the fireworks. Her breathing stopped at the one that appeared next.

Will you marry me, May? was in blue sparkles, a complicated pattern of roses and hearts surrounding it. Drew was holding an open box and May looked into it, a beautiful engagement ring, sat on white silk.

"So will you marry me?" Drew asked. May nodded enthusiastically, tears running from her eyes. Drew saw the tears and smirked.

"Oh....I see....Your crying, I mean...I get it if you think it's to soon." Drew said, trying to contain a smile.

"No! Mine!" May said, grabbing the ring from him. Drew laughed.

"That may be true, but the your mine." he said and kissed her lightly, putting the ring on her finger.

"YES! FINALLY!" the doors burst open to reveal an ecstatic group of friends.


	26. Z is for Zeus of Pop

**Z is for Zeus of Pop**

**A Michael Jackson and Elvis Presley Tribute**

It sucks when friends argue, because they make you pick sides most of the time. The teams for this argument were as follows.

Ash, Misty, Brock, Joy, Zoey. and, Kenny were arguing the same point. Drew, May, Harley, Solidad, Dawn, and Paul were arguing against them.

"No! Elvis Presley is the king of pop!" Misty yelled eyes blazing.

"Oh, Yeah?" Dawn asked, hands on her hips. Misty nodded fiercely.

"Well, Michael Jackson is the zeus of pop!" She said, smirking.

"Elvis had a better voice." Brock pointed out. Drew looked at him in disbelief.

"No! Michael's singing voice was much better and his music videos were like little movies!" Drew shot back.

"Elvis was an actor! He didn't have to make music videos into a movie! He starred in them!" Zoey smirked, crossing her arms.

"Hun, you have got to be kidding me!" Harley glared at her, "Jacko brought a whole new revolution of dance to the world!" he finally screeched at her.

"Presley gave tons of charity and even held concerts to raise money!" Kenny said, glaring at Harley.

"Jackson gave charity too. He gave flamingos to the zoo for children." Solidad stated calmly.

"Yeah! He cared _tons _about the children... as his lawsuits prove and the dangling of his kid over the balcony!" Ash managed to come up with.

"Those were false accusations! There was no proof! The kid just wanted money! Also, Michael never put his baby in danger!" May glared at Ash for even believing that.

"Yes, but that doesn't change the fact Elvis never did anything wrong. He managed to come to fame without leeching off his brothers." Brock pointed out.

Paul gave him a skeptical look, "Michael Jackson never leeched off his brothers, he raised them higher. His family would never had fame without him. Elvis was weak." he said in a monotone. Joy sighed.

"Listen, you guys, they were both amazing guys! They had amazing songs and dances! They both made their share of mistakes! How about we just agree to disagree on the best singer?" Joy asked, more like begged. The others sighed, but agreed.

"Michael Jackson was still the Zeus of Pop." Dawn mumbled and the Elvis lovers glared at her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1. Both Michael Jackson and Elvis Presley were awesome singers. And yes, they did have their flaws, but everyone does. THEY ROCK! **

**2. IT'S OVER! I'm sad, but happy at the same time. I'm happy, because....DUN DUN DUN! This means I can start a new story! Thank you all my faithful reviewers, good or bad, and even the readers who didn't review. I'll be writing some more pokemon fics soon, check out my profile to see some stories I'll start soon.**


End file.
